Remember Me
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: Trip falls in love with an OC but she dies, leaving him heartbroken. Warningsong fic. reloaded cause of messed up type


If anyone wants to know, this song is Remember Me by Journey. I heard this and just thought this is fanfic material. Well...actually...I had this song blaring in my ears while singing at the top of my lungs and head- banging...so...not much room for thinking...  
  
As usual, I don't own these guys. If I did, do you think Trip (or Malcolm)would still be single? NO! One of them would be married to ME! Trip: eep! *runs off and hides* Gracie: *evil laughter* enjoy! *runs off towards Trip* Heeeeeeeeere Trippy Trippy Trippy.... *more evil laughter ensues.*  
  
{Find myself all alone In darkness without you}  
  
He sat alone in the mess hall. Thinking of the away mission...  
  
~~@~~(whoopity-whoopity-whoopity {flash back music -_-;})   
  
"I don't know, Commander. It's pretty empty in here. Are you sure?"   
  
"Whadda mean? Of course. This is where Malcolm said."   
  
"I'm sorry, Commander, but the lieutenant is Human. There could've been some mistake."   
  
"But T'Pol double checked. She DOUBLE CHECKED. And she's not Human. She's Vulcan."   
  
"Ah. That means she can do no wrong. And surprisingly, she double checked. Then this must be the place...so...where are the contacts, Commander?" The petite security lieutenant ducked under a rock formation, tactfully avoiding all the alien 'cobwebs' that Trip walked right into.   
  
"Ah, come on, Andi. No one's around. It's ok." She let out a sigh of contentment, turned swiftly and kissed him, "I thought I was going to go crazy with all that 'Commander' talk."   
  
He smiled and kissed her back. He glanced over her shoulder and his grin soon faded, "Andi..."   
  
"I know. They're right behind me."   
  
"But why...?"   
  
"I'm waiting."   
  
"For what?!"   
  
"'Till I can see the whites of their eyes."   
  
"Uh...Andi...they don't have eyes..."   
  
"Huh? We looked them up in the Vulcan database. They have three eyes."   
  
"...uh..."   
  
A deep alien voice interrupted, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS."   
  
~~@~~(whoopity-whoopity-whoopity)   
  
She whispered in his ear, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry."   
  
{Say goodbye   
  
Close your eyes   
  
Remember me   
  
Walk away   
  
The song remains   
  
Remember me}  
  
~~@~~(whoopity-whoopity-whoopity)   
  
They were taken to a holding cells. Trip in one, Andi in the other. "Ok. Let's think. We have nothing ...Ok..." He sat and thought while Andi was looking around her cell. "I have nothin'. What about you?...Andi?"   
  
Her response came muffled from above him, "Well...I don't know if you'll fit up here...but I think I found a way out. And, Trip. We do have something. I always keep a dagger in my boot." She gave him a cheezy full faced smile as she held it up. It was beautiful. It had a glossy blue surface with a golden dragon-her namesake."I'll be back to get you out. Don't go anywhere."   
  
"Don't worry." He sat down to wait. He heard a few screams and thumps. He stood up, afraid it might have been Andi, but then he heard a whistle. No. It was someone whistling a familiar tune.   
  
~~@~~   
  
He thought about what he was going to say.   
  
Dear Mr. Karas,   
  
{Now I can't turn away   
  
From what I must do}   
  
I regret to inform you that your daughter died on an away mission. She was killed by hostile aliens, trying to escape from their prison.   
  
She leaned over his shoulder, "Oh, Trip. So impersonal."   
  
{You know I'd give my life for you   
  
More than words can say   
  
I've shone you   
  
How to love someone   
  
I know you'll find a way}   
  
~~@~~   
  
Andi Karas walked up to his cell, whistling the Academy graduation song and swinging keys in her hands. "Hey there, handsome. Need a jail bust?"   
  
"Come on, Andi,"He said with urgency, glancing over her shoulder, "they might get up at any moment..."   
  
"Calm down, Commander."She said sternly, "they'll be out for a while." She unlocked his door and swung it open. "Come on. We need to find our communicators and phase pistols." She started off in a randomly picked direction, her dagger banished before her.   
  
Trip looked into an open door and backtracked, "Hey, Andi. I think I found them." He walked into the room cautiously.   
  
A few moments later, Andi walked in. "Hey...good job."   
  
They grabbed their weapons and communicators. "Tucker to Enterprise."   
  
Hoshi's voice came through, "Enterprise. We were starting to get worried, Commander."   
  
"Yeah-"A loud explosion echoed though the halls and three aliens started to come through the door. Andi started shooting them down, but when one went down, another took its place. "Listen Hoshi. We need someone to pick us up...and quick."   
  
"Sorry, Commander. The bay doors won't open and the transporters are of line."   
  
"Well tell someone to work on 'em and they better work fast, I don't know how long Karas and I can hold out."   
  
"We're working on it, Commander."   
  
~~@~~   
  
His tears started dripping down his face.   
  
She was an active member of this crew and was on the zero gravity baseball team.   
  
{Say goodbye   
  
Close your eyes   
  
Remember me   
  
Walk away   
  
The song remains   
  
Remember me}   
  
She leaned over him, reading his letter. "Gee...Why don't you put 'and she was getting laid by the chief engineer,' too." He looked in her direction as though he could hear her. "Trip...I was joking. I haven't talked to him since my mom died. Don't worry about giving anymore details. He doesn't care. He's why I joined Starfleet." She wrapped her arms around his neck sadly. "Just tell him I died. That's all he'll want to know."   
  
~~@~~   
  
"Oh, Great Lord Above...I think this is the end...Better call Hoshi." She shot another two aliens before looking at her phase pistol in disgust and throwing at the door, hitting one of the aliens in what constituted as a head on this planet.   
  
"Tucker to Enterprise."   
  
"Trip. We got the transporter online. It'll be a few minutes before we can lock onto you, though...Just hang on."   
  
"Hoshi...."   
  
"We're going as fast as we can, Commander..."   
  
A scream came from behind him...A Human scream.   
  
~~@~~   
  
She continued looking over her shoulder, tsk-tsking as he told her father about their relationship, tears falling down his face. He was silently sobbing. "Hey..." She bent down and looked into his face, "Don't worry, Love. I'll always be with you. Remember my promise."   
  
{I'll live foward somewhere in your heart   
  
You must believe   
  
Remember me}   
  
~~@~~   
  
She fell painfully slow into Trip's arms. "Baby, You're going to be ok. Promise me you'll be ok." She shook her head. "Tucker to Enterprise! Beam us to sickbay! Now!"  
  
They materalized in sickbay, Trip still holding Andi. She lifted a blood soaked hand to his face, wiping away his tears, "Trip..."She coughed up blood as Dr. Phlox started taking readings. "I...I promise I'll come back for you. When it's your time. I'll come get you. I'll always watch over you. Promise me...*cough* that you'll live your life...ok?"   
  
Trip nodded. "I love you, Andi."   
  
She nodded slowly. "...love...yo-" She fell back limply into his arms, eyes still locked with his as they slowly glazed over.   
  
~~@~~   
  
{No way I can change my mind   
  
I don't have the answers   
  
If you could see through my eyes   
  
You'd let go of your fears   
  
And though I must leave you now   
  
We were born of each other   
  
I'll miss your touch   
  
You call my name   
  
I am with you forever}  
  
~~Five years later~~   
  
Trip worked furiously at the station, trying desperately to get the engines to work. "Trip..." Captain Archer's voice floated to him from the comm link.   
  
"I'm workin' on it cap'n."   
  
"Well, you've got three minutes."   
  
"Aye-aye, Sir." His fingers flew on the buttons. He vaguely heard a shout and spun around, one hand leaning on the control panel.   
  
"Commander! Get away from that console!"   
  
"Wha-?!" An electric jolt threw him off his feet and flying into a wall. He landed with a sickening cruch. A yeoman ran over to him, picking her way through the wreckage that was engineering.   
  
"Commander...Commmander are you all right?" He didn't respond, but she knew he was still alive...Which was unfortunante. He had a sharp ragged piece of metal protuding from his belly. She held his hand. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't call for Dr. Phlox because the communications were jammed, even inside the ship. "Commander, you're going to be all right." She told him through her tears. The sight of him was making her sick to her stomach.   
  
"Andi...Oh, God, Andi...Why aren't you here?"   
  
"Commander, Lt. Karas died five years ago-"   
  
"No, yeoman....She promised...promised me she'd be here when I died."   
  
"Commander-" He let out a scream of pain, squeezing her hand. She grunted but held on to him just as tight.   
  
There was a sudden light and a beautiful young girl appeared. She had to be fifteen at the most. She wore a white dress and white flowers ringed her head. Her hair ran down to her waist and was a beautiful dark brown/red. There were tears in her beautiful hazel eyes as she knelt down beside the commander, grabbing his other hand.   
  
"Come on, Trip. It's time to go home." She spoke with a slight accent.   
  
"Andi...I'm not who you left behind." He had a few gray hairs and a few more wrinkles. Those were mostly from stress.   
  
"You're still handsome to me." The yeoman just stared at what was going on. She wouldn't have reconized the Lieutenant as her younger self if not for Trip.   
  
"You're...beautiful..."   
  
"Trip. You're in pain. Why don't you come home, with me. Don't worry about Captain Archer or Malcolm. They'll come home when it's their time."   
  
"Is it their time?" She shook her head slowly. "But...Andi. If I...I don't get the engines runnin'...it's gonna be their time."   
  
Andi turned and walked to the console. After a few seconds they heard the familiar hum of the engines; they felt the pull that came with the ship going to warp. Andi came back. "Ready now, Trip?" He nodded painfully. She leaned in and kissed him. Trips body slowly relaxed. The yeoman knew he was dead; that Andi Karas had given him the kiss of death. A figure appeared beside Andi. It must've been Trip. He wore his uniform, but he was 16 again.  
  
On the bridge there were sighs of relief and cheers. The captain waved for silence and toggled the communications. (They were no longer jammed because they were out of range of the aliens who were jamming them...duh!) "Tucker. Good job on those engines. You cut it close though." There was complete silence from the communicator. "Trip...?"   
  
"Bridge, this is Yeoman Siji-"   
  
"Yeoman...Where's Trip?"   
  
"...Sir...Commander Tucker...Didn't...He..."   
  
"Out with it Yeoman."   
  
"Commander Tucker is dead, sir."Any laughter and celebration left on the bridge died at those words. "And he wasn't the one who got the engines online...Sir..."   
  
"Then who was it...Was it you?"   
  
"Oh, no sir. I work in sciences. It was Lieutenant Karas."   
  
"...Lt.Karas...?"   
  
"It's a long story, sir."   
  
"One I'm interested to hear....later." He closed communications and looked sadly at his crew. They all wore sad expressions and Hoshi was even crying. He sat down hard and buried his face in his hands, silently crying.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
They stood together, holding hands watching the sun set.   
  
{Say goodbye   
  
Close your eyes   
  
Remember me   
  
Walk away   
  
The song remains   
  
Remember me   
  
Winds of change   
  
We can't explain   
  
Remember me}  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The crew cried at the funeral for Commander Charles Tucker. Malcolm gave a stirring speech about their Academy days together, and the best friend he had lost.   
  
{I'll live foward somewhere in your heart   
  
You must believe   
  
Remember me}  
  
Hoshi remembered the caring way he had with all the junior officers, especially her.   
  
{You know I'd give my life for you   
  
More than words can say   
  
I've shone you how to love someone   
  
I know you'll find a way}  
  
Captain Archer gave a toast, 'to the best engineer in Starfleet...now and forever.'   
  
{Say goodbye   
  
Close your eyes   
  
Remember me   
  
Walk away   
  
The song remains   
  
Remember me   
  
Be there to watch over you   
  
Remember me   
  
Though i'm gone   
  
My hope lives on   
  
Remember me}  
  
Travis made a plaque for the whole crew to sign and send off to Trip's parents. It proclaimed 'the life of Charles 'Trip' Tucker was lost saving 83 souls. Those souls will be eternily greatful.'   
  
{Don't you think of this as the end   
  
I'll come live through your dreams   
  
Remember me}  
  
As the casket was shot into space by a heavy-hearted Malcolm, Yeoman Siji sang 'Amazing Grace' and Dr. Phlox said a Denubian prayer. Captain Archer spoke, "Unto thee, oh God, we return Charles Tucker, may he find rest for he is weary, may he find peace for he has seen only war, may he find love for his love was taken."  
  
*******  
  
Sad, nein? I hope it was good. See the blue/purple button? Press it. Type in a review. Press the other blue/purple button. Thank you.  
  
You are getting sleepy...sleepy....you are fully under my control...review my story...say I am the greatest writer of all time...say this is the best story ever...you will go out...you will buy yourself a thank you gift...you will say it is from me...you will be eternily greatful...you will think I am really cool... *snap*  
  
(I got the last part about the gift from a card my friend got. So I didn't write that, but I did write the thing Archer said at the end... so it's mine, all mine!!! NO TAKEY WITHOUT PERMISSY! -_-;) auf Wiederschen! 


End file.
